In Between Bliss and Angst
by Scribbler A
Summary: A collection of short drabbles centered around AsukaxShinji pairing. Totally random in updates as well as in the settings, so don't expect a lot out of me! So enjoy the drabbles, my fellow AxS shippers!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Evangelion doesn't belong to me, nor does Gainax, so put down your cellphone, haters.

A/N : Hello there~ I've seen a lot of people writing drabbles, and I'm kind of interested in writing one myself, so there you have it! I'm going to limit the word counts to around 100~150, and about the updates, I'm not sure when I will be busy and when I will be free, so the updates are not going to be fixed. I will write whenever I have the chance though, so I hope its enough to please you guys. Now then, enjoy the short drabble~

You Belong To Me

Asuka stared out at the red-dyed ocean with her lifeless pair of blue eyes, the severed giant head of Lilith-slash-Rei floating on the LCL-filled waters still creeping her out no matter how many times she laid eyes on the abomination. With the Instrumentality project aborted and the angels thoroughly eradicated from the world, she had no other purpose in piloting the Evas. She wasn't needed anymore, not by Misato-san, not by NERV, not by the world, not by anyone else. She was left with nothing in the newly-reborn world. Asuka turned around to face a brown-haired boy with dark blue eyes standing next to her. That's right, she still have him.

(The End)

Reviews, please?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Nope, still don't own Evangelion, nor do I own Gainax. I wish I do though, the show would so center around the AxS pairing.

A/N: I AM BACK with a new drabble for you guys. How's that, makes you happy? No? Okay...(Insert Meme) Anyway, I'll try to keep my updates daily, because it doesn't really take me a lot of time to write them, compared to long-ass stories. On a completely unrelated note, I still find it kinda difficult to express how the characters feel with limited amount of words, but I guess this sort of stuff comes with experience. So in the mean time, I apologize if my work is bad. Right, enough of my rambling! Enjoy!

* * *

The Reason

Shinji sipped on the cup of tea held in one hand, while the other tapped on the keyboard restlessly. He had never expect himself to be an author after putting an end to everything that had happened when he was still with NERV. Life was surprisingly boring for him after that, having to live so peacefully after all those life-risking moments battling with angels. He idly wondered why was it that he decided to continue living on even though he had already fulfilled his role as the saviour of the world all those years ago. His eyes stopped at an elegantly-framed picture revealing him to be standing on a carpet of grass, a stunningly beautiful woman with crimson red hair beside him, and an adorable little girl with dark blue eyes standing in between them. He smiled at the picture, that was why.

(END)

* * *

So, that's it from me. Reviews, please?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Wonder who don't get sick writing this every single freaking time. By the way, still don't own Evangelion, so don't sue me.

A/N : Still keeping it daily, for now. Don't really know when I'll stop having so many ideas... To be frank with you guys, I don't like my drabbles. It feels like its missing something, yet I'm not really sure what it is, so I'm kinda displeased with my first and second drabble. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

She Hated Mornings

Asuka Langley Soryu hated mornings; how the birds would chirp at the arrival of a new day; how her mind would be slow to react at everything during the short time she wakes up; how it reminds her of so many things in her life that she hated. It reminded her of Shinji, timid and quiet, just like a morning's ambience. It also reminded her of how she loathed the wimp, getting arrogant just because he got lucky with killing the latest angel that appeared. She growled at that thought as she crawled out of her warm bed and out of her room, straight to the bathroom to take a long and cold shower like the ones she take every morning. Inside the small establishment, she found a certain brown-haired boy with dark blue eyes changing, and when he saw her by the door, he yelped in surprise. In response, Asuka immediately slammed the bathroom door shut, a light blush painting her cheeks. Indeed, she hated mornings.

(THE END)

* * *

Seriously. Reviews, please?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Evangelion is not mine, not now, not forever. I feel like abolishing disclaimers, but there are several consequences following my action, so better not.

A/N : And, I'm really busy today, so I'm glad I prepared this one beforehand. Tried writing in first-person point of view this time, plainly because I don't know how to describe this one in a third-person point of view. The reason I'm not writing in first-person for my previous 3 drabbles is because I don't know how to write a first-person drabble centered around Asuka's thoughts. Well, I'm still not satisfied with how I write now, but you can ignore that, so enjoy~

* * *

Shattered Sanity (Shinji)

I twisted my head around, the darkness around me chilling me to the core. I saw someone in red in the distance, and I cringed in response. _No, not this again!_ I sprinted towards the figure, in hope to catch up with it. But as I kept on moving, the distance between us grew wider and wider. My feet got heavier and heavier, as if something was stopping me from moving forward. The space around me distorted all of a sudden and as I turned to my left, something red caught my eyes again; my blood ran cold. It was Asuka, lying in a pool of what seemed to be her blood, her left eye was missing and her left arm was twisted to impossible angles and her body reeks of rot. I held back the bile rising up my throat, my tears threatening to burst. I wanted to scream, to wail for her cruel and unforgiving death, yet I found myself getting limp and my voice stuck in my throat. I ran from her, ran and ran and ran, until a gigantic mirror appeared in front of me. I saw my own reflection in the mirror. It looked like me, yet it had no eyes, just two lifeless eye sockets staring at me. It smiled at me, his mouth forming a slit reaching from ear to ear. "Die." he said, and the words was like a curse, freezing me on the spot, and he grabbed my wrist. I screamed, unable to resist as my vision faded to black.

(THE END)

* * *

By the way, sorry I couldn't keep my promise about limiting my word counts to around 100~150. This one is too long to be around 150 words.

But anyway, reviews, please?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Evangelion is not mine, nor shall it ever be.

A/N : I am extremely sorry for not updating for the last 2 days! I can't open my computer because I've been busy, and my exam is approaching, so it was pretty hectic. And guess what, I've gained 2 followers and 1 favourite! Although still no reviews, but that's alright, because things always start off small in the start, but that doesn't mean I don't want reviews though. Well, enough nonsense from me, enjoy~

* * *

Surfaced Affection

Third impact was avoided. There was no more Instrumentality, no more angels, no more Nerv, and no more Evas; just peace and quiet and tranquility and emotional disturbances left in the mind of the young Eva pilots. A few days passed in which the commanding officers of Nerv returned from the sea of LCL and Shinji was to report to them to explain the entirety of the incident. It was late at night when a tired Shinji got back to the Misato residence, grumpy and tired at all the questioning and all the disturbing thoughts he had come across when humanity's mind merged as one, and so he plopped down on the couch in the living room once he got inside the house, falling into deep slumber in a matter of seconds. Asuka scampered out of her room to see her fellow housemate deep asleep, and when she made sure he was indeed asleep, she did something unexpected; she planted a kiss on Shinji's forehead, mouthing a 'Goodnight, Baka-Shinji' to him and quickly withdrew back into her room.

(THE END)

* * *

So, reviews, please?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Nope, don't own Evangelion.

A/N : I'm back again with another drabble. Sorry if my update time is getting inconsistent, my exam is really near now, so I might stop for a few days until my exam is over. Anyway, I tried to write using first-person again, and it's in Asuka's point of view this time. Frankly, I kinda like this one, but I'm not so sure whether you guys will like it or not. Also, I still can't seem to get the feelings right somehow...maybe it's because I'm not really romantic or angsty... Well, enjoy anyway.

* * *

In Memories : Unsent Letter (Asuka)

It's been 5 years since I've last seen you; 5 years since I've enjoyed getting lost in those deep blue eyes of yours. It happened so fast, one second you were there with me, and the next you were gone from my life. I refused to admit it at first, but I've cried myself to sleep every night, thinking about you ever since you left me that day. But...I've stopped now. Maybe it's because I finally got over with it already, but my heart still aches whenever I think of you. I really miss you, so please...Come back to me...

-Asuka

* * *

So, reviews, please?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Yay, I love disclaimers...NOT. I clearly despise it, but I still have to do it, or else I'll get sued. So there, I don't own Evangelion, is that alright?

A/N : Here to remind you that I'm still here~ Well...at least for another day, I'm not sure whether I'm free to write or not tomorrow, so we'll just have to see. Anyway, I must thank Weapon-VII and Instrument-Of-Creation for bringing me my first 2 reviews. Thanks guy, it made me REALLY happy. And so, here's another drabble! Enjoy!

* * *

Entertainment

A gigantic spider-like angel tramped across Tokyo-3, slowly making its way towards the center of the city. Exactly 200 meters away from the angel, a purple-colored Eva along with a red-colored Eva was dispatched from Geofront, and the angel stopped its course to turn towards the mechas. Silence ensued for a while, before the red Eva made the first move. The red bio-mecha darted towards its enemy, covering their distance in a few seconds, and the angel reacted by bringing up its AT field and retreating back. But, the purple Eva had already joined in its partner's assault by then, bringing up its own AT field as well and ramming it into the angel's own hexagonal shield. The angel watched in silent horror as the purple mecha forcefully pried open its AT field and was preparing to land a hit to its core, when a red mecha arm came flying pass the purple Eva, destroying the core and successfully killing the angel. "Booyeah!" Asuka fistpumped the air as her game console landed on the floor, "That's 100 wins for me and 100 loses for you, Baka!" Shinji could only grumble as he slumped back into the couch, clearly displeased at Asuka winning the game using less-than-honorable tactics, _again_.

(THE END)

* * *

Weapon-VII : Some of my drabbles are indeed corny, so thanks for mentioning about it. I'll try being more creative when thinking of a story. So, how do you like this one?

Instrument-Of-Creation : Well, some parts of my drabbles are a bit rushed, because my ideas are normally for one-shots, so I had to leave out a lot of events and details.

So, reviews, please?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : . .LY do not own Evangelion.

A/N : Alright, I'm here to tell you guys that I won't be posting any new chapters for a week or so, mainly because my exam is just a few days away. I would really appreciate it if you guys would be understanding. ^.^ Anyway, I should really abolish the limit I set on myself, because most of the times when I finish writing, it turns out that I have exceeded the original 100~150 words promise I made with you guys. So, should I stay by the rule or just abolish it? Give me a shout in the reviews so that I can decide. Well, enjoy the slightly longer drabble~

* * *

Girlfriend

"Shinji dear, could you get me my hairpin, I think its on top of my dresser in my room." Asuka called out from the kitchen, clearly busy preparing dinner while Shinji nodded curtly and got up from the couch in the living room. They had been going out for a few months now, and Shinji still felt awkward whenever he was asked to go to her room. He stepped through the door to her room, and her dresser was just beside him. Yet, her hairpin was nowhere to be seen. Shinji thought about checking her drawer, but he was strictly told to never open that drawer no matter what. He hesitantly grabbed onto the drawer knob, silently pondering if it was worth it getting scolded for peeking into her drawer, and the answer to his questions was definitely a 'yes'. He dragged open the drawer, and the first thing that caught his eyes were pictures...of him, in various attires, clearly taken without his knowledge, as not even one of the pictures showed him paying attention to the shots taken. Shinji flipped through them, his eyes getting wider photo after photo, there was even one with him changing in the bathroom for God's sake! "Shi~n~ji~ What are you doing?" Asuka called out again in an overly-sweet voice, and when Shinji turned to the door hurriedly, she was already there, with a kitchen knife in her hand. The door slowly closed with a creak, and a bloodcurdling scream was heard soon after that.

(THE END)

* * *

[When the author finished writing this drabble, he suddenly realized, "Did I just turn Asuka into a yandere?"]

So, reviews, please?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : No... I do not own Evangelion or Gainax.

A/N : Uhh...Hey! There's been a lot of stuffs going on in my life after exam, so I kinda...got a little...lethargic. Sorry 'bout that, I actually had this idea during my exam week, and I was just waiting to write it down after exam, but well...things did not go as planned, I guess. Yeah, about this one, I'm not sure I like it or not. Sure, at first when I had this idea, I was like 'This is going to be a great drabble!'. Then, when I actually write it, I was like 'Is this actually going to work...?'. So, read and review, and tell me how it is!

* * *

First Angel

I was asked by my dad to help him. I thought maybe he finally wanted to make up for all the lost time...turns out I was wrong, _very _wrong. My lamentation was cut short when the cockpit I was currently sitting at jerked upwards and shook violently, and my stomach churned and twisted in discomfort. The tremor continued for a while, until everything stopped suddenly. On the screen in front of me, there was Tokyo-3...and the monster. My body tensed at the sight, 'How am I supposed to fight against that!', I thought. The major instructed me on how to move the robot, but as I took my first uneasy step forward, everything went downhill; the monster lunged towards me. Everything blurred, I felt pain surging through me as an invisible force acted upon my body, there were static everywhere in the cockpit and the major's barely audible shriek was mixed in between the static every now and then, but there was also something else, I felt an unfamiliar presence entering my mind. _Destroy...Kill...Die...DieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieD ieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDieDi eDieDie!_ A deafening echo filled my head, I clasped my hands around my ears, hoping to block out the echo, but my arms were getting numb, and a bestial roar reverberated around the cockpit before everything slowly went white around me.

(THE END)

* * *

Le Wild AN reappears.

Dear Readers, I would really appreciate it if you guys review, because these reviews are what motivates me to keep on writing. Although I am happy that I have 4 reviews now, you can't really blame me if I only want more, correct? So please, review! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : Woop-de-do! I've been absent for quite a long while and the first thing I have to face is disclaimers... and NO, I do not own Evangelion, nor do I own Gainax.

**A/N** : Hello? I have no excuses whatsoever for disappearing for such a long time, so I deeply apologize. *Bows* Anyway, I noticed that I have 7 reviews already! Hooray! It really makes me happy, considering that no one has ever paid any attention to my previous works, so it really means something to me. Thank you! Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this little drabble of mine!

* * *

**Jealousy?**

"Look at that wimp, grinning like an idiot!" one fiery-red-haired girl hid in one corner as she observed the First and Third Child's interaction with each other, while an unidentified black and menacing aura slowly blanketed her figure. In her head, the First Child was happily sharing whatever events she found interesting that day, and the Third Child was grinning from ears to ears while paying attention to their conversation. In reality, both children were just walking back from school as usual, the two opting to keep quiet and enjoy the silence. They stopped in front of a crossroad, and with a slight bow from the First Child, they parted ways. 'Chance!' Asuka's mind screamed, and she sprinted towards the Third Child before he could continue on his way home. "Hey~ Third~" The girl called out, but when the Third turned around and was ready to greet her, his chin was met with an uppercut, instantly knocking him out. Asuka paused to look at her victim's limp body, and then dragged him away from the eyes of the crowd, into a narrow alleyway. The Third Child, Ikari Shinji, was never heard of since then.

(THE END)

* * *

**WARNING**

**I realized I'm running out of ideas, so I thought why not get some from my readers? As such, I'll be asking for some ideas from you guys, so feel free to PM me if you have any ideas you'd like to share with me (Do NOT tell me any of your ideas in the reviews, as reviews are for when you share out your opinions regarding my drabbles). So, if I receive any ideas for a drabble, I'll be putting them in after every 5 drabbles. (For example, if someone provides me with an idea for a drabble, I would be putting it on Chapter 15, and if someone else gives me another idea, I would put them in Chapter 20.)**

So, reviews, please?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : For the love of God, no, I DO NOT own Evangelion nor do I own Gainax. Happy?

**A/N** : Sorry, my Mid-Year Examination lasted for a month, and will only end tomorrow, I kind of just had an interesting idea and couldn't resist writing it down, so here I am. Long story short, I have an exam, there's still a few stories I'm done with yet, and many more. I know, I have a lot of excuses. Anyway, enjoy this super short and dark drabble!

* * *

Broken

'No more...' Shinji Ikari crouched down at a corner of a dark room. No, not a dark room, an endless pit of darkness and despair. He abandoned mankind, he brought about Instrumentality, it was his decision, now he had to atone for what he did. His body went rigid when the haunting voices came back again. 'Bastard.' Asuka's voice. '...Coward.' Rei's voice. 'Heartless monster.' Misato's voice. Gone was the half-hearted insults, the monotony, the love and kindness, in place there were hatred, resentment, anger, rage, disappointment. The boy could not bear with all the negativity directed towards him, it was eating him inside out. 'Please...no more...help me,' he cried, desperate deep in his voice as his mirror of sanity cracked, chipped away, little by little, slowly but surely, until the ends of time.

(THE END)

* * *

To BML2400 and johndoe91 : Thanks for letting me know, now that I know there are readers that don't mind me being a little bit 'naggy' in the stories, I think I won't be limiting myself as much as I use to. Thanks!

So, reviews please?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimers** **:** I hate chicken wings more than fried rice, thus I do not own Evangelion.

**A/N :** Hello, hello, hello. I feel like repeating it thrice, so I did. This new little drabble is not too long, and not too short, and I have nothing more to say. Enjoy~

* * *

Asuka Ayanami Langley Soryu

To say that Shinji Ikari was flabbergasted was an understatement. The Asuka Langley Soryu before him sat neatly on the dining chair across from him, body straightened up rigidly and face stoic, acting almost like…the 'doll' she had always hated. "Umm…What are you doing?" He inquired. Without so much as a blink of an eye, the lips of her mouth cracked open, moving only slightly to speak, as if she was afraid of making a crack on the neutral mask. "Are you not pleased with how I am trying to impersonate Pilot Ayanami?" She titled her head to the side to further imply curiosity, much like how Rei had always done it. Right then and there, the young man suspected Asuka to have found out that he had been stealing glances at the First Child, thus resulting her to act like this in order to get his attention back on her. He found the motive endearing, and the thought had softened his face into a smile. "It's cute." He told her; and he had meant it.

**(THE END)**

* * *

So, reviews?


End file.
